kofworldbattletournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Clark Still
Clark Still (クラーク・スティル), also known as "Clark Steel" in some translations, is a character from the Ikari Warriors, Metal Slug andThe King of Fighters video game series. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Clark was voted as the staff's twenty-seventh favorite character. He shared the spot with Kizuna Encounter character, Kim Sue Il. His official nickname is Tough & Cool. StoryEdit Clark is part of the Ikari Warriors mercenary agency who is currently under the orders of Commander Heidern and Colonel Ralf Jones. He was formerly a spy before he entered their service. Clark is known for being a focused and loyal soldier who specializes in gathering information for their missions. He apparently wears his sunglasses to hide a scar in the middle of his forehead; it was caused by Ralf who was carelessly playing with his knives at the time. Like the other Ikari Warriors, Clark is usually ordered to enter each tournament by Heidern. He continues to play a supporting role in Ralf's decisions and often accepts his superior's views. He and Ralf helped Leona overcome her dramatic past at the end of 1997. In 1999, his team is ordered to investigate the NESTS cartel. They were also formerly introduced to a new recruit, Whip. She immediately took a liking to Clark since he seemed more professional than Ralf. When she goes missing in the aftermath of 2000, he joined the search effort for her whereabouts in 2001. He thankfully receives a photo of Whip and Kula and hands it to the worried Ralf. For 2003, Clark joined the mission to confirm the pilots of Sky Noah, a ship that was presumed to be associated with Rugal. Due to theOrochi seal being broken, Leona experiences the Riot of the Bloodand goes berserk on Ralf and Clark at the end of the 2003 tournament. Fortunately, they subdue her and are able to report back to headquarters. Before the XI tournament, he and the rest of the Ikari team attend a military funeral for a soldier named Jim Aldgate. After the services end, Heidern voices his concern about possible revival of the Hakkesshu and the Orochi seal. He gravely orders Ralf, Clark, and Whip to investigate and find evidence of the real perpetrators in the tournament. PersonalityEdit In contrast to the rowdy and outgoing Ralf, Clark is taciturn and rarely displays much emotion. However, a melancholic streak is hinted at, and his loyalty towards his comrades is never questioned. He is known to sometimes make fun of Ralf's stubbornness and serious nature. PowersEdit *'Superhuman strength / Ignore Weight': Clark can grab and throw anyone in spite of his/her weight. SkillsEdit *'Firearms:' Clark is proficient with many if not all kinds of firearms. *'Survival:' Clark can survive in many kinds of rough terrain, especially jungles. *'Knife:' Clark can also use knives. Fighting StyleEdit Clark has been trained in the mercenary combat styles of the Ikari Warriors but he is also an accomplishedwrestler and grappler. His special move Napalm Stretch is likely a homage to Ataru Kinniku from the Kinnikuman''series; both characters share the same technique and perform it in a similar manner. The "Clark Spark" is likewise a direct copy of the "Kinniku/Muscle Spark," and another of Clark's moves also imitates the "Tower Bridge" move used by Robin Mask in the series. Voice ActorsEdit *Yoshinori Shima - since debut *Sean Michaels - KOF: Maximum Impact series (English voice) *Eric Kelso - The King of Fighters XII (English voice) MusicEdit *'Jungle Bouncer:' The King of Fighters 94, The King of Fighters 2002 *'Desert Requiem:' The King of Fighters 95 *'Rumbling on the City:' The King of Fighters 96, The King of Fighters 98 *'WWIII:' The King of Fighters 99 *'The Trooper:' The King of Fighters 2000 *'My Whip:' The King of Fighters 2001 *'Inside Skinny:' The King of Fighters 2003 *'Smell of Gunpowder:' The King of Fighters XI *'Irregular Mission''' - The King of Fighters XIII *'DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ '- The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Game AppearancesEdit *Ikari Warriors - as Vince *Victory Road - as Vince *Ikari III: The Rescue - as Vince *The King of Fighters 94 *The King of Fighters 95 *The King of Fighters 96 *The King of Fighters 97 *The King of Fighters 98 *The King of Fighters 99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *Metal Slug 6 *The King of Fighters Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *Metal Slug 7 *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Mobile AppearancesEdit *Ikari - Leona Gekitohen *SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! Cameo AppearancesEdit *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - background cameo *Days of Memories (first and second title) *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Capcom vs. SNK 2 Anime AppearancesEdit *The King of Fighters: Another Day See AlsoEdit *Clark Still/Gallery TriviaEdit *In KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Fio compares Clark to her own comrade Tarma. This is somewhat ironic since Clark has an alternate costume modeled in Tarma's image. *In his team's backstory for XI, Ralf mentions that the two veterans' relation with Heidern is best represented by the white magnolia flower from the funeral they attended. In flower language, it means deep unspoken trust. *A character named Clark can also found in Crystalis. He lives somewhere on Evil Spirit Island. He was most likely included as an easter egg for fans. CardsEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/5/58/Clarkcfc1.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/a/a6/Clarkcfc2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/f/ff/Clark.png SpritesEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/d/d0/Clarkms6.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/2/29/Clark94.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/d/dc/Clark95.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/f/f1/Clark96.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/f/fb/Clark99.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/6/62/Clarkkofxii.gif GalleryEdit http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clark-k94.jpgKOF 94 artworkhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clark2000fix.jpgKOF 2000 artworkhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clark.jpgKOF 2001 artworkhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clarkxi.jpgThe King of Fighters XI artworkhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kof12-clark-still.jpgThe King of Fighters XII artworkhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clark06.jpgKing of Fighters 2006 renderhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clark_another.jpgAnother design in the Maximum Impact series.